


Yo lo haré esta vez

by Supermonstrum



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del accidente en la playa, Charles debe acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida y es difícil cuando hacer cosas sencillas representa un desafío. Aunque no quiera pensarlo ni decirlo, necesita de alguien que no sólo sostenga su cuerpo sino también su espíritu abatido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo lo haré esta vez

**Author's Note:**

> Se crearía un ambiente mejor si leen el fic con la canción [First date](http://www.goear.com/listen/575046e/bso-rocky-1976-v-first-date-bill-conti) de fondo. Por favor, no se van a arrepentir.

Bajo excusas y mentiras, evitaba el momento de hacer aquello. Con sólo pensarlo, sentía que la vergüenza iba a inundar todos los pasillos de la mansión hasta encontrarlo y lo arrastraría al vacío, lejos del mundo de los caminantes al que pertenecían todos los que lo rodeaban.

Habría sido mejor si les hubiese contado a los demás todo lo que pensaba. La consciencia de Charles se partía en dos: por un lado, su situación era íntima igual que su dolor, allí el que no caminaba era él y sin importar cuánto se las ingeniara para explicarlo, nadie lo entendería. Por el otro, ellos eran su familia, lo siguieron apenas él se presentó ante ellos y continuaron cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Charles suspiró abatido, giró la cabeza hacia su silla y se mordió el labio.

Hacía casi un mes que salió del hospital, casi un mes desde que se encontró a Erik y Raven a metros la ventana de su cuarto y se negó a hablar con ellos. Ese era el recuento más importante de tiempo  desde que empezó su nuevo estilo de vida.

Algo en su interior faltaba o tenía que empezar a faltar. ¿Paz?, ¿confianza? ¿Qué era? ¿El perdón? No, claro que no. Para su gran sorpresa, Charles no guardaba rencor hacia Erik por el accidente, simplemente lo quería lejos, igual que un perro lastimado: ya no se atrevía a acercarse y cuando apenas olfateaba en al aire su aroma, se alejaba.

—Profesor —llamó Alex mientras golpeaba la puerta—. ¿Está despierto?

Optó por decir la verdad y dejar de mentir con sus siestas largas.

—Puedes pasar, Alex.

El muchacho entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado y le miró dudando. Charles sonrió enternecido: desde que regresó a la mansión, todas sus cosas, incluido él mismo, eran tratadas como si fueran de porcelana. Al principio resultaba molesto y lo llenaba de impotencia, deseó gritarles a todos que continuaran con las cosas tal cual estaban antes del hospital. Luego, como el hombre racional que decía ser, se dio cuenta de que si él no era como antes, no podía obligar a los demás a fingir que sí.

—Sólo quería decirle que… el baño y la cocina ya están terminados. Será más cómodo para usted.

—Qué bien —murmuró. Había olvidado que Hank se ocupó en seguida de rediseñar algunos ambientes de la mansión para él—. Gracias.

—Gracias a Hank, él es el genio que pensó en todo esto en seguida. Yo sólo ayudé.

—No se trata de eso. _Te quedaste aquí_ , Alex, y ayudaste a Hank con estas cosas —aclaró.

—No lo diga como si fuese algo del servicio comunitario. —Se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir o cómo decir todo adecuadamente. —Claro que nos quedaremos aquí, profesor. Usted se tomó el trabajo de encontrarnos y decir «hey, si crees que eres un fenómeno, al menos tienes que saber que no eres el único». ¿Sabe lo que significa eso para nosotros? Toda esa mierda del gobierno, de sus investigaciones…  Nosotros le importamos de verdad, profesor.

Se miraron en silencio, Alex manteniendo su expresión seria y decidida, y sabiendo que aquella había sido una charla relativamente larga para Charles, saludó y se retiró del cuarto. Charles ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo por completo, una de sus primera sonrisas sinceras.

 

No supo cuándo fue que se quedó dormido ni cuándo el viento abrió con tanta ferocidad la ventana. Sus papeles volaban de un lado a otro, Charles se acomodó tan rápido como pudo sobre su silla de ruedas y fue a cerrarla. Miró el suelo regado de cosas e intentó no entrar en pánico preguntándose cómo haría para ordenar todo sin pedir ayuda.

Tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a hacer cosas por sí mismo, dejar de temer, dejar de rechazarse. Podía continuar, su telepatía seguía intacta y en cuanto Cerebro estuviese reparado, lejos del gobierno y demás, nadie podría detenerlo en su búsqueda de nuevos mutantes a los cuales enseñarles a vivir con sus poderes.

«Por favor», dijo una voz dentro de él con ironía. «Si ni siquiera puedes…»

Bajó la cabeza y tomó la punta de su cardigán. Estaba sucio. Todo él lo estaba.

Ese era el secreto (uno de tantos).

No se había bañado decentemente desde que regresó del hospital. Sí había procurado mantenerse limpio en lugares esenciales, si llegaba a apestar los demás sospecharían y se ofrecerían a ayudarlo. Charles no se sentía listo para que su intimidad se perdiera de aquella forma. Ya hubo una época en la que no se podía bañar solo: cuando era niño, y ya no se repetiría.

«¿Superar qué?»

Presionó ambos párpados con las yemas de sus dedos, encorvándose. Un escalofrío le obligó a temblar ligeramente mientras volvía a morderse el labio.

Se sentía tan solo. No por los muchachos, sino que delante de él no había nada ni nadie que le brindara esa sensación reconfortante. Era él quien tenía que cuidar de Sean, Alex y los otros, no al revés. De Charles cuidaron pocas personas: su madre en un principio, cuando no tomaba; su padre, cuando estaba vivo.

_Charles, deja de salpicar agua… o le diré a tu padre, señorito._

_No pongas esa cara. Oh, no, no se lo diré, puedes seguir salpicando, mi  pequeño._

_Charles, ve a cambiarte, si no bajas a cenar tu madre va a molestarse… conmigo._

«Y también…»

—Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan simple como darte un baño —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos enrojecieron y los presionó con más fuerza.

_Ya basta, Charles._

Respiró hondo y se frotó los ojos, secando lágrimas que aún no habían salido. Apoyó las manos sobre las ruedas de la silla y, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se dirigió hasta el baño ya en condiciones. Terminaría de una vez por todas con eso solo y sería exitoso.

Cerró la puerta con llave. Tal como dijo Alex, las cosas cambiaron para su comodidad: había más espacio, colocaron algunas barras de metal en las paredes para que pudiera sostenerse, al lado de la amplia bañera había una silla de metal por si sólo quería darse una ducha rápida. Toallas, espejo, todo a su alcance.

Estuvo a punto de tomar un largo baño de inmersión, pero se sentía tan exhausto que temió quedarse dormido. Así que tomó la silla y la puso sobre la alfombra de goma —para evitar resbalar— que estaba en la bañera. Lentamente fue quitándose la ropa y la dejó en un rincón. Pellizcó sus piernas un largo rato, igual que en el hospital, las arañó casi con salvajismo y nada.

—Vamos —insistió para sí.

Hizo fuerza con los brazos para pasar de la silla de ruedas a la otra, más la falta de práctica y fuerza en los brazos lo hicieron fallar y Charles cayó de costado en la tina.

«Te lo dije.»

Todo parecía frío como el suelo del hospital. Todo parecía jodidamente igual, sólo cambiaban los escenarios. Charles sabía que tenía que cambiar, se detestaba por no esforzarse en ello, se preguntaba si en realidad era demasiado difícil o él estaba complicándolo todo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —se consoló, levantándose con ambos brazos.

—No.

La respuesta lo dejó perplejo; unos brazos pasaron cuidadosamente por detrás de sus rodillas y espalda, levantándolo con cuidado.

—Lo estabas haciendo bien.

Su mirada azul, intensa, que había casi en un forzado olvido.

—Continua —le dijo con una voz cargada de ternura.

Sin ese condenado casco, vistiendo igual que antes sus pantalones y el suéter cuello de tortuga color negro. Charles se estremeció y cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Erik rió apenas, muy bajo y rozó su nariz con la de Charles. Su respiración cálida, sus escasas expresiones alegres, sus brazos fuertes sosteniendo no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su espíritu abatido.

Lo dejó sobre la silla con cuidado y fue por la ducha extensible, reguló la temperatura del agua en silencio, tomó una esponja y una barra de jabón de esos perfumados con aceite de vaya uno a recordar qué, y se giró en dirección a Charles.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle las cosas de las manos, de gritarle a Erik que no lo quería allí, que no formaba parte de su rehabilitación. Sin embargo, aquella aparición repentina lo dejó descolocado, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que no pensaba dejar escapar, el labio inferior le tembló y nada más pudo articular con dificultad:

—¿Por qué me humillas así, Erik?

Este dejó las cosas a un costado y se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, clavando sus ojos en él. Luego pasó una mano sobre su cabello algo grasiento y desarreglado, no pudo evitar bajar por un segundo la vista hacia sus piernas desnudas y tragó con dificultad.

—Porque si te obstinas en no sentirte humillado, terminas estándolo igual pero en el suelo y sin poder levantarte —respondió con voz ronca.

Acercó la cabeza de la ducha a sus pies y fue mojando ambas piernas hasta la parte inferior del esternón. Tibia, deliciosa. Charles le devolvió la mirada y extendió una mano hacia él, sin tocarlo.

—Yo lo haré esta vez, Charles. Luego serás tú solo.

Le hablaba como si fuese un niño, pero a diferencia de la gente del hospital u otros, no lo trataba como a un pobrecillo niño eternamente incapacitado de todo e inútil. No, su tono de voz era tan claro.

_Yo lo haré esta vez [porque sé que ya no tienes ganas de hacerlo._

_Tonto, te esperan caídas, no puedes ceder antes todas]. Luego serás tú solo [sé que saldrá bien, te conozco, Charles]._

—No tienes que hacerlo, es más, no deberías estar aquí —insistió.

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Charles con dulzura y luego siguió el agua, resbalando hacia su torso, pasando por sus hombros. Erik enjabonó la esponja y comenzó a frotar su nuca, en suaves círculos, después los hombros, los omóplatos, la espalda entera. Charles creyó que iba a tener mareo cuando sintió que fregaban su cicatriz, pero no fue así.

Estaba seguro con Erik, aunque no lo quisiera ver.

—Vete, Erik —gimió—. Por favor, vete.

En lugar de responder, Erik levantó el brazo y enjabonó la axila y el resto del brazo de Charles. Repitió lo mismo en el otro lado y enjuagó. El corazón de Charles palpitaba con violencia y sintió que la boca se le secaba y que seguir insistiéndole a Erik con que se marchara, cuando todas sus reacciones marcaban lo contrario, conseguía únicamente hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

—Así es mejor, tú que siempre me has parecido tan pulcro, Charles.

Aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa y en lugar de perder tiempo en contradecirse, suspiró y se dejó hacer, se dejó envolver en aquel acto sencillo y lleno de cariño.

Erik le había hecho, accidentalmente, la cosa más atroz, algo irreparable. Pero también estaba haciendo, en ese momento, lo más hermoso que alguien jamás había hecho por él.

Pese a que tal vez nadie lo entendiera, eso último conseguía aplacar lo primero.

Los dedos de Erik se enredaron en su cabello, masajeándolo con algo de torpeza.

—Haz la cabeza hacia atrás —pidió.

Limpio. Digno. Glorioso. Protegido. Acompañado.

También se encargó de enjuagar sus zonas íntimas.

—A las enfermeras practicantes les desagrada —comentó taciturno.

—Porque no aman lo que hacen ni a quién se lo hacen —respondió frío. El corazón de Charles dio un vuelco—. Seguro te lo han dicho miles de veces, Charles, pero si no te cuidas como es debido, puedes lastimarte la piel.

No había que entrar en sus pensamientos para saber que Hank no fue el único que se estuvo informando sobre la paraplejía. Charles también percibió cierta incomodidad en su tono de voz, pero no era por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Podrían salir úlceras —señaló, rozando una de sus nalgas—. No seas terco.

Erik se quito el suéter, lanzándolo sobre el cardigán y quedó delante de Charles, de cuclillas. Cuando tomó con las manos temblorosas su pierna izquierda, sus ojos se pusieron rojizos y brillosos. Pasó los dedos índice y mayor desde los dedos del pie hasta el muslo, Charles no reaccionó y se quedó mirándolo.

Los dos estaban llenos de súplica e impotencia.

Fue Charles quien acarició su cabeza para transmitirle algo, no sabía qué con exactitud. Su mano bajó hasta la mejilla de Erik, suave, quizá recién afeitada.

Era el turno de la pierna derecha. Jabón, esponja, fregar, enjuagar.

—Charles… —dijo con un sonido ahogado.

—Erik, no. Esto no es-

Se dejó caer sobre sus muslos, enterrando la cabeza en ellos mientras le acariciaba las pantorrillas. Temblaba. Charles jamás lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando se conectaron aquella vez para mover la gran antena. Se limitó a reclinarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre su espalda, humedeciendo la camisa sin mangas de Erik. Los únicos sonidos dentro del baño eran el agua corriendo y la respiración de Erik.

—Lo siento. De verdad, lo lamento tanto, Charles… Esto no debió pasar así.

—A veces, Erik, pienso que tarde o temprano, habríamos discernido en cuanto nuestras a ideas.

—No me refiero a eso solo, Charles, ¡lo sabes! ¡Mira a lo que nos arrastran los humanos! —Respiraba agitado, Charles le dio un tímido beso sobre la cabeza. —Su necedad, su ambición, sus estúpidos miedos y prejuicios se llevaron a mi madre, y su ingratitud e incomprensión, se llevaron algo importante para ti... Mi _único_ amigo.

—Recuerda que nacimos de humanos, Erik —susurró, sintiendo asfixia—. ¿Sabes? Cuando repaso lo sucedido… creo que estaba esperando de ti cosas que jamás me has prometido. No puedes esperar que un gato monte vuelo o se ponga a nadar. No me lo hiciste a mí, por eso puedo perdonarte.

Desde que despertó en el hospital que no lloraba, que se esforzaba por retener todo. Pero sus fuerzas se acabaron y no podía renovarlas cuando Erik estaba tan destruido como él. Sólo entre ellos dos podían mostrarse tal como se sentían. Entre ellos nunca fue ni sería vergonzoso llorar, reír, dudar.

Amar.

—Yo… no podría. —Tomó el rostro de Erik y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los de él.

_A las enfermeras practicantes les desagrada_

_Porque no aman lo que hacen ni a quién se lo hacen._

—No podría guardarte rencor ni odio.

Sus labios un poco marcados, con una pequeña y delgada costra que iba y venía cuando Charles los mordía sumergido en la depresión. Daba lo mismo, a Erik le daba lo mismo porque todo estaba bien en él. Sus ojeras, su cabello enmarañado, sus piernas insensibles. Erik no sentía ningún desagrado ni estaba allí por lástima.

—No podría…

Erik lo estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro sobre la curvatura del cuello y hombro de Charles. Esta vez sí pudo sentir que estaba llorando y correspondió al abrazo, acariciando su espalda ancha, besando repetidas veces su cabeza, balanceándose apenas.

—Perdóname, Charles.

Charles volvió a tomarlo del rostro y rozó sus labios con los de Erik, despacio, en una caricia redentora. Cerró los ojos porque no quería ver a su amigo tan acongojado, egoísta, no necesitaba ver a alguien como él; en ese instante Erik era la fuerza y así tenía que quedar la imagen. La segunda caricia fue más larga, la tercera fue un beso.

Un loco paralelismo de cita, sin cena, con charla, con un beso por la noche.

—Está bien —murmuró igual de afligido.

El cuarto roce fue eterno, una mezcla de dulce y amargo, cálido, muy húmedo. Muy lleno de lo que a ambos les estaba faltando. Charles sentía la lengua del otro adentrándose en su boca con miedo y cautela, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta en el paladar.

Si cualquiera de los dos llegaba a decir «te amo», las cosas iban a detenerse allí y recomenzar peor. Ninguno lo dijo, apenas le dieron permiso a sus cuerpos para expresarlo. Claro, Erik fue demasiado obvio desde que comenzó a enjabonarlo de aquella manera.

Se separaron, Erik fue por un par de toallas y secó la cabeza de Charles, después lo ayudó con el resto del cuerpo y, como una especie de premio, Charles no protestó cuando el otro le puso el piyama ni cuando volvió a cargarlo en brazos para llevarlo hasta su cama.

—Esto no va a quedarse así, Charles —dijo Erik, subiéndose sobre el profesor con cuidado, pegando nariz con nariz. Charles lo besó rápidamente y volvió a hundirse entre sábanas y almohadas, Erik sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Levántate, amigo mío. Levántate.

—Esto es para siempre, Erik. Ambos lo sabemos.

—No me refiero a eso —se reclinó y sus labios se estrecharon una vez más, apasionados—. Levántate, Charles. Cuando no puedas, lo haremos por ti, pero sólo cuando no puedas. Tú tienes que levantarte y ser el de antes. 

Charles se mordió el labio y lo abrazó por el cuello, sintiéndose deliciosamente aplastado por él.

—Quédate, hasta que me duerma —le pidió.

_No quiero verte partir de nuevo._

—Me quedaré.

Se besaron toda la noche, hasta que Charles fue haciendo gestos más débiles por el cansancio, hasta que su boca quedó entreabierta sin poder corresponder a los besos. Erik lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, olisqueando su cuerpo limpio, cálido, en ese momento frágil como el de un ave a la que él le había quebrado las alas en un arrebato de furia.

Pero ahora dormitaba en paz. Por tiempo indefinido, pero mejor que antes.

Las alas de su ave al menos ya estaban acicaladas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que quiero mucho y que me dio estremecimientos escribirlo, más que nada por la música de fondo. Adoro esta pareja, de hecho volví al fanfiction por ellos, y espero que lo aprecien y disfruten de la misma forma que yo.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
